We’re far from the shallow now
by ausllyluv123
Summary: A musician struggles with facing his inner demons but soon realises it’s not so hard at all when he meets a talented girl who will change his life forever. Rated M for alcohol abuse and mild sexual refrences. Based on the classic movie, “A Star Is Born”.
1. Prologue

**This is it guys, I just want to say that I don't own anything in this story. Obviously some things I have changed just for the non-cinematic effect and because I'm writing it as an AA story but everything is strictly based on the movie, "A Star Is Born". Make sure you watch the movie! Preferably before you read, just to get a feel for the setting and what not. Anyway, on with the story...**

Austin Moon downed his seventh drink just as he stepped foot on the stage in front of him. He roughly shook pills into his hand and threw them back his throat, three pills give or take.

"You ready, Mr. Moon?" a stage hand said as he grasped the rocker's arm as he stumbled backwards with a drunken slur.

"Yeah... Yeah, let's do this" he said as he threw back a shot of some legal poison that was laying around begging to be drunk.

Throwing the glass to floor, he grabbed his flat brimmed hat, grasped his guitar hard and took a deep breath as the piercing light blinded his eyes. He channeled his breath to control the constant ringing in his ear. Moon had tinnitus, which was slowing and surely driving him crazy, even more than he already was.

His father was an alcoholic and never really payed much attention to him, only if he wanted a drinking buddie. Although Austin's older brother, Dez, always tried to keep a large distance from his father, Austin always looked up to his father even though everyone knew he was a piece of shit.

The large crowd, at least 20,000 people, cheered loudly as he walked onto the stage. He wore a fake smile that caused his cheeks to hurt and he let out a husky chuckle into the microphone.

"Ya'll are loud I'll give ya that", the whole crowd screamed in appreciation for the 'rock god' whom they had payed hundreds to see. "Alright, let's cut the bullshit and get to the real party"

His Epiphone Riviera, aka his one true love, let out a loud ring, getting the crowd going and soon enough Austin Moon had the whole crowd on their feet singing to his song. You'd think he would be thrilled, and sure he is, but I'm afraid he's too drunk to even remember the names of his own songs and poor Austin Moon's thoughts were constantly drowned out from the constant ringing and inner demons that were embedded in his head.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Ally Dawson hummed a soft melody to herself as she pulled her belongings out of her work locker Friday evening, as she was heading out on the town for a night of singing and dancing.

Ally was previously engaged to a doctor, an asshole who thought Ally needed a day by day guide on how to live her own life. A week ago he told her her skirt was too short and that engagement ring was soon thrown at his, direct quote, "fat, penis-shaped, head" and that was the end of a relationship doomed from the start.

Ally was always had a firery attitude and if you're the sorry son of a bitch who messed with her, then you better sleep with one eye open. She was a sweet girl all the same and cared deeply about her family and friends, so much she would take a bullet for them.

"I'm so excited for tonight Als, it's been forever since the guys at the club heard you sing!" Ally's best friend and co-worker, Trish, exclaimed as the two skipped through the kitchen, where the two of them waited tables for much less than minimum wage.

"I always get so nervous, I mean I'm standing on a stage pretending to be a man who's dressed as a woman when in actual fact, I am a woman" Ally laughed as she cupped her breasts.

Every Friday night Ally preformed at a drag bar where drag queens preformed legendary ballads by well known female artists. The people there repected Ally and loved her voice and decided to let her sing there.

"Dawson!" The girls laughter was interrupted by the security guard, Dan, who treated everyone like scum at the bottom of his shoe. "It's you're turn to take out the trash"

"Dan, can you please do it? I have to g-"

"Now Dawson!" He cut her off by rudley yelling cause Ally to jump lightly.

"Fine, fine. Look Dan I'm taking out the garbage along with all the shit that comes out your mouth" she grabbed plastic gloves and waved then in his face. Dan slapped her hand and told her, quite vulgarly, to shove them up her ass. Leading Ally to respond with an abrupt middle finger.

She threw the black bags into the dumpster and walked down the alleyway singing quietly to herself.

_"Tell me something boy... aren't you tired tryna fill that void?..." _

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Ok guys so that's the prologue. I know it's really short but it's only the introduction to the characters and their lives. Please review xxx**_


	2. Chapter 1

Austin stumbled out of the venue and threw himself into his car driven by his long time driver, Andrew. He grabbed the bottle of gin that sat in the door pocket and took the last swig out of it.

"Shit" he muttered as he threw the bottle back in.

"You alright Aus?" Andrew asked the star who rested his head against the head rest with a sigh.

"Yeah I'm good, just out of booze" he chuckled, "is there anywhere we could pick up some?"

"Sorry Aus, I don't know this area very well"

"Take a left up here, I think there's a few bars around here" he pointed with his shaker finger. "How're your kids man? What ages' your boy now?"

"Seventeen"

"Seventeen? Fuck me"

"Yeah he's doing good, he just got a football scholarship so he's good man"

"Seventeen..." Austin rubbed his face in frustration as he realised that he missed the last ten years of his friend's child's life because he doesn't even remember the last ten years of his own life.

Not many people saw this side of Austin, everyone thought of him as a cocky, drugged up rockstar who didn't care about anybody but himself. But that wasn't true, he couldn't help the fact he had his demons that would only drown out when he drank. But he cared about the people around him and their lives he just found it hard to focus on much else.

"Pull up here, that looks like a bar" Austin said as he opened the door before the car even stopped.

"I'll be waiting out here Aus" Andrew said as the rocker fell out the car catching himself on the door of the car.

Austin walked past the long line when Trish, Ally's best friend, caught him as he stumbled through the door.

"Oh my god, you're Austin Moon right?" She gasped.

"Is this a bar?" Austin ignored her question in desperate search for alcohol.

"Yeah but I don't think this is your kind of bar-" she laughed and Austin grabbed her hand in desperation.

"Is there alcohol in here?"

"Yea-"

"Then it's my kind of bar"

Trish guides him to the bar and he plops himself roughly on the stool.

"Can we get Mr. Moon anything he wants, please?" She said loudly to the bartender over the blaring music.

"Gin on the rocks" Austin slurred holding up his finger, "and whatever you want" he pointed to Trish.

Austin looked around the bar and notice that the people performing on the stage were in fact drag queens and he began to chuckle lightly and leaned over to Trish.

"Is this a drag bar?" He laughed.

"Yeah, we do this every Friday night, it's a lot of fun" Trish explained to the singer. "Wait till you see my girl up there, she is amazing. She's coming on now"

The lights changed and out stepped a beautiful woman who was made up to look like a drag queen. She had a black body suit on with sheer leggings and black heels on. Her eye brows were stick thin and her hair was in a tight bun. She saltered across the stage and began to sing.

_"Share my life take me for what I am 'Cause I'll never change all my colors for you..."_

Austin had never heard a more beautiful voice and a more beautiful creature and all he wanted to do was wipe off all that makeup and see her natural beauty.

"That's her" Trish whispered in his ear as he stared at her in awe.

She continued singing as she strolled of the stage, every person in the place begging to touch her causing her to giggle into the microphone, a sound Austin would never get tired of listening to.

"_Don't make me close one more door I don't want to hurt anymore..."_

She walked up to the bar and the bartender helps her stand up on the counter where she strutted sensually allowing all eyes to be on her. She gently lid down on the counter right in front of Austin who stared at her in amazement. She slowly turned her head and looked at him dead in the eyes and sang.

_"Don't walk away from me I have nothing, nothing, nothing if I don't have you..." _

She smiled and hopped off the counter and began her journey back to the stage. Austin watched her as she strolled away.

"She's good right?" Trish said to him as Ally walked away.

"She's amazing" he mumbled in awe.

"You wanna meet her?" Trish said and Austin had to lean forward to hear her as the alcohol was starting to wear off and the ringing was slowing coming back.

"Huh?" He pulled back his hair a bit.

"You wanna meet her?" She said more loudly and watched as his eyes lit up.

"Yeah yeah I would love that" he downed two more gins for liquid courage as he knew his words will fail the minute he sees that beautiful creature.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Ya'll decent?" Trish announced as her and Austin walked into the dressing room. "Look who I found!"

Austin walked through the door slowly and waved shakily as they all cheered for him.

"Oh my god Austin Moon!" A Liza Minnelli look-a-like ran up to him with fake breasts hanging out over the top.

"How ya'll doin'?" He said as he scanned the room for the Whitney impersonater that he felt a magnetic pull towards.

"Austin! Over here!" Trish called him over to the vanity where the stunner sat at. "This is Ally Dawson"

Ally looked up into his eyes and for the first time in his entire life he could see and hear clearly. She looked deep into his soul and he could practically see the light radiating around her. She was the closest thing to an angel he has ever seen.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" she smiled holding out her hand.

"Uh.. Austin.. uh... Moon, my name is Austin Moon" he struggled to string a sentence together as he looked into her big brown pools that were her eyes.

"I know who you are" she laughed as he sat down in front of her.

"You're makeup is great. I uh.. I like the eyebrows, are they real?" He looked closely at her.

"What? Oh um... no, no. I make them out of tape" she giggled nervously and he let out a gravelly chuckle.

"Can I try take it off?"

"Uh.. yeah if you want" she said unsurely as he reached over and placed his hand on the back of her neck and gently pulled the tape off her face.

"Amazing" he whispered as he stared at her face.

Ally let out a breathy laugh and held a hand over her eyebrow.

"Why are you covering your eyebrow?" Austin said as he gently pulled at her hand away from her face.

"It's just I look a little crazy" she laughed.

"No no... the whole point is so I can see your face" he smiled and held her hand in his. "Beautiful" he whispered.

She gently cleared her throat and pulled her hand away from hers and reached for a makeup wipe to clear her face of the remaining makeup.

"Let me buy you a drink" Austin smiled as he watched her.

"Um I'm not sure... i uh have to to wash the black out of my hair-"

"That's not your real hair colour?" He slurred reaching out to touch her hair.

"No... I have paint in it, it's naturally brown"

"I can't wait to see it, I'm sure it's beautiful" he smiled as she blushed. "I can wait for you"

"Uh sure if you wanna wait, I can come get a drink with you" she smiled.

"Alright, I'll be right outside" he said as he gripped the edge of the seat, steadying himself as he stood up.

Liza Minnelli ran up to him with a pen and politely asked if he would sign the breasts that hung loosely, which resulted in Austin Moon realising that he liked this place and it wasn't just because of the gorgeous brunette who he was slowly falling for.

**XXXXXXX**

"Mr. Moon?" Trish asked as she collected the instruments on the stage. "Would you mind?" She said as she held up a guitar.

"You want me to play something?" Austin asked as he downed his fifth drink of the night. Trish nodded gently as he took the guitar from her. "Alright, excuse me if it sounds a bit shit. I've had a lot to drink"

"_Maybe it's time to let the old ways die..."_

Ally walked out of the dressing room and heard Austin Moon's voice in the distance and she couldn't help but question herself. Why had he taken such an interest in her? Why was he taking her out for a drink? Did he realise that she was and will only ever be _just_ a waitress?

_"Oh, maybe it's time to let the old ways die..." _

She stared up and him and didn't even realise he had stop singing until he smiled at her.

"You ready to go?" He grinned and placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Yeah" she bit her lip to try and hide the smile that was plastered on her face.

**XXXXXX**

"Alright what's your poison?" Austin asked Ally as they plopped down on two schools in a cop bar.

"Whiskey" she said.

"My kind of girl" he winked as he held up four fingers to the bartender. One for Ally and three for him.

"So why a cop bar?"

"This is the only place that people won't bombard me for pictures and autographs"

"God it must suck being rich and famous" she teased and he chuckled at her.

"Sometimes"

Austin downed the three glasses of whiskey in the whole ten minutes they had been there and Ally simply watched in amazement at the amount of alcohol this man felt he needed.

"So tell me something" he leaned back in his chair.

"What?" She took a sip out of her drink and turned to him.

"Why don't you have a record deal?"

"I'm too ugly"

Austin leaned forward and looked at her and laughed. "Fuck off"

"I'm being serious" Ally laughed at his reaction.

"You are one of the most beautiful women I've ever laid my eyes on and you're telling me that you can't sing because you're too 'ugly'?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you" she laughed and he rolled his eyes, "it's my nose. It's too big. Every time I went for any auditions they all said the same thing, "you sound great, you don't look great""

It was true. Ally had always struggled with her nose as it slightly stuck out giving her a sharp bridge which was the first thing most people looked at and tended to draw attention away from her other, more beautiful, features.

"That's bullshit, I think your nose is beautiful" he smiled lightly, "can I touch it?"

"What?" She said quietly.

"Can I touch your nose?"

"Um... sure"

Austin reached out and gently ran his finger down the bridge of her nose in the slowest motion that was almost blind to the naked eye. He slowly began to lean in and she felt herself leaning also, but their moment was quickly ruined when they were interrupted by a short, bald man who looked like an asshole cop.

"Look I know we're not supposed to bother you but can I please get a picture?" He asked and Austin reluctantly nodded. "Take the picture" the small man forcefully shoved the phone into Ally's hand.

"Yah sure could you show me how to work it?"

The guy trudged over and reluctantly took the phone from her and as he took it she smirked at Austin and punched the cop straight in the nose.

"Tell me what to do again, I fucking dare you"

Austin laughed and picked her up. "Ok I think we need to get you out of here"

Ally covered her mouth trying to conceal her laughter as that one punch turned the whole crowd into a bar fight.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Austin, honestly I'm fine" Ally said as Austin dragged her into the 24-hour supermarket.

"No you need to get something on that to reduce the swelling" he said as he stumbled drunkingly through the aisles causing Ally to laugh. They reached the freezers and he pulled out a pack of frozen peas and placed them on her hand.

They walked around for what felt like hours and had ended up at the cashier desk with bandage wrap, peas and a bag of Cheetos for Andrew. Austin was in the middle of paying when a flash went off in his face and they both looked up at the cashier.

"I'm sorry, I had to" she let out a breathy chuckle.

"It's alright" Austin smiled and picked up their belongings, pulling Ally along by her good hand.

"It's not alright actually but whatever" Ally said aggressively as he pulled her out the door.

"Be careful she'll punch you" Austin laughed falling out the door.

**XXXXXXXX**

The two were sat on the floor in the parking lot and Austin was trying his best to fix Ally's already swollen hand. This resulted in him wrapping the pack of peas to her hand in a desperate attempt to reduce the swelling.

"Do you play piano?" He asked as he applied bandage tape to her hand.

"Yeah" she said as she stared at his concentrated face.

"Well it's a good thing we're fixing this cute little hand of yours" he smiled as he held her hand gently in his own.

"Thanks" she looked down bashfully.

"No problem" he kept a firm hold on her hand in case she'd slip away. "I'm not gonna lie I get a bit nervous when I'm around you"

"Really?" Ally sounded shocked as she thought he had been particularly confident all night. "I guess the few drinks you had probably made you loosen up a bit huh?"

"What? Oh um no... that uh.. it helps me with this ear thing I've had since I was a kid"

"Oh I'm sorry about that"

"Nah it's cool, I've found a way to deal with it"

They sat in their comfortable silence for what felt like a lifetime but they would have stayed there for a thousand more lifetimes if it meant they could be together.

_"Tell me something boy... are you tired tryna fill that void... or do you need more... ain't it hard keeping it so hardcore" _Ally sang softly as she smirked at him.

"Is that supposed to be me?" He laughed and she nodded. "Did you write that?"

"Yeah, I wrote that bit awhile ago. Didn't realised I'd ever come across a person who it would apply to"

"You know what I think?" Austin whispered and leaned into her, almost falling due to his lack of balance.

"What?" She whispered back, giggling.

"I think you're a songwriter" he whispered back. "Don't worry, I won't tell nobody" he chuckled.

She smiled as she stood up and stretched out her arms and sang loudly.

_"I'm off the deep end! Watch as I dive in! I'll never meet the ground!" _

She then began laughing historically as she recalled her crazy night with the famous rock star sitting in front of her. She looked at her pea covered hand and burst out laughing.

"What the fuck is this? Is this supposed to help me?" She laughed and he burst out into a laughing fit and soon enough the two of them were doubled over in a drunken state laughing and singing until the sun came up.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"It's just up here and the third house on the right" Ally explained to Andrew as they arrived at her house in the early hours of the morning. They had stayed out all night running around town like two idiots.

"Nice house" Austin looked at the large number of cars that loitered outside. "What's going on here?"

"Oh my Dad is a driver so his coworkers usually stay at our house. They're like family" she replied, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

Austin just stared at her with a giant smile plastered on his face.

"I have a show in Memphis tonight, come" he didn't mean to sound forceful he just desperately wanted her to come.

"I can't Austin, I have work tomorrow and I need to sleep" She said as she exited the large vehicle.

"Please?" he begged with a soft tone.

"You have my number" she smiled and walked away but before she could open the small gate, he called her back.

"Hey" he called, sticking his head out the window.

"Yeah?" She swiftly turned around to look at him.

"I just wanted to get another look at ya" he smiled lightly.

Ally giggled and ran her hand down her face, outlining her nose in a joking matter causing the country rockstar to laugh wholeheartedly.

And with that the two parted ways, but they knew they would see each other again, especially if Austin had anything to do with it.

**Please review xx**


	3. Chapter2

Ally strolled into her house and pressed her back against the door and let out a content sigh after one of the best nights of her life.

"Kitchen now. It's Lenny's birthday" Ally's father, Lester, interrupted her thoughts as she was about to make her way up stairs for a nap before work.

"Ugh Dad! I need to sleeeeeepp!" she groaned as he laughed while pushing her towards the kitchen.

"Yeah well that's what you get for staying out till six in the morning. Who was that guy anyway?"

Ally ignored her father's question and walked past three of her father's friends sitting around their kitchen table.

"Happy birthday Lenny" she smiled and kissed the tall man on the cheek.

"Thank you dear, I'm just trying to forget about them at this stage" he chuckled loudly, going back to his poker game.

She took a look at the large mess that took over the kitchen and glared at her father. Plates and cups loitered the kitchen counters and made Ally want to rip her hair out.

"What is this mess? What? Did a fucking tornado go off in here?" She exclaimed as she threw some dirty cups into the sink.

Every since her mother died, Ally has always felt obliged to take care of her father and he made sure everyday that he was appreciative for her kindness but some days she found it hard to reason with him when he leaves the house in a mess after she has spent a full day at work.

"I'm sorry Lee, we were just really busy-" Ally quickly cut her father off.

"You don't think I'm busy?!" She exclaimed and then sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry daddy I just had a... a weird day" she said as she hugged her father around the waist, closing her eyes.

"It's ok Pumkin, why don't you go to bed and we'll clean up down here" he smiled down at her. "Actually come here for one minute" he said as he dragged her in front of the guys at the table. "Look at this girl boys, she's gonna be fucking famous one day I promise you. The voice of a god damn angel" she laughed as the group of drivers began to cheer for her, clapping their hands.

"Thanks Dad" she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Night guys" she called to the men seated in her kitchen.

"Night Als!"

And in the early hours of the morning, Ally laid in her bed staring at the ceiling thinking about the singer who is slowly stealing her heart.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Austin sat in front of his doctor as the man told him for what felt like the hundredth time that he needed to wear his ear piece when on stage.

"I mean it Austin, you have to wear it. This is the only thing that will help making it worse" the doctor pleaded.

"Can't you just give me something to make it go away" Austin mumbled as he looked down at his calloused hands.

"We can't make it go away Austin, but we can stop it from going any further"

Austin nodded silently and let his mind drift to last night where he met the most amazing girl of his life and he could only pray that she would be there tonight.

**XXXXXXXX**

_"Don't ask me 'bout tomorrow Or tell me about my past..." _

Austin was doing his sound check with the band when he was interrupted by his manager and older brother, Dez.

"You gotta put 'em in Austin!" He said loudly as he walked down the steps and in front of the stage. He was holding Austin's ear piece in his hand.

"Huh?" Austin questioned as he turned his good ear towards Dez.

"The doctor said you have to wear them at all times when on stage"

"Nah nah I can't be here with them and also somewhere else no" he replied as he gestured to the empty arena in front of him.

"I don't care Austin, do you want to make this worse? Do you not care about yourself... like I do? I'm your big brother I'm supposed to take care of you, Austin!-"

"Well the door is right ther-" Dez cut him off before he could finish because they have this same conversation every single time.

"Don't start that bullshit with me. Don't fucking start it. You would have nothing without me so don't go giving me shit"

Dez had been Austin's manager ever since he was discovered. Since then he had had his work cut out for him and had always put Austin's needs before his own. Also being Austin's older brother made it even harder to work with him as he hated seeing his brother in the usual states he ended up in due to his excess drinking habits. The two had different mothers, with Dez's mother passing away and Austin's leaving him with his alcoholic father at the early age of five.

Austin sighed and took a long drink of his luke warm gin that had been sitting out for hours.

"I just want to know if she's coming..." He mumbled as he stared into his empty glass for some divine desperation.

"Well if you keep going the way you're going, you won't be able to hear this _special girl" _Dez finished as he tossed the ear piece to a gloomy Austin.

Austin sighed and turned around to his band.

"From the top, this show has to be perfect"

**XXXXXXXX**

Ally was rudely awoken by loud banging on the door.

"Ally! There's some guy outside for you!" Her father called up the stairs, resulting in an angry Ally marching down the stairs.

She ripped open the door and was met by Andrew, Austin Moon's personal driver.

"Good Afternoon Ally, I'm Andrew, we met yesterday" he explained.

"Yeah, Yeah... I uh... I remember" Ally said still shocked by the fact Austin Moon's driver was standing in her doorway. "Is everything ok?"

"I've been sent by Austin to come pick you up for the concert tonight"

"Oh no... I um.. I told Austin I couldn't go"

"Well I've been given strict instructions to not leave without you"

"Ok... um... well I can't so.. um I'm sorry goodbye" Ally said as she shut the door in his face. When she turned around her father was standing right in front of her.

"Ally what are you doing? You have to go! This is a huge opportunity!" He exclaimed as she pushed past him and walked up the stairs with him hot on her heels.

"Dad, no! No! I'm not going to go with him!"

"Why?!"

"Because he's a drunk, Dad! He's a drunk! You know all about drunks!"

Lester stopped in his tracks and watched as she walked away from him and he sighed knowing she was right.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"You're saying Austin Moon invites you to a concert after spending the whole night with him and you just don't go?!" Trish exclaimed as her and Ally walked through the kitchen to start their work.

"That's exactly what I'm saying and he has his driver following me around the place like a lost puppy" Ally laughed but was rudley interrupted by Dan aggressively shouldering her.

"You're fucking late" he muttered as he roughly pushed past her.

"I'm what?!" Ally yelled, completely sick of his shit, as he smugly walked away.

"You. Are. Late"

Ally turned to Trish and smirked .

"Are we really doing this?" Trish laughed as Ally nodded. The two best friends linked arms and walked right past Dan.

"Where are you going?" He asked aggressively and the girls laughed.

"I quit Dan!"

"I'll be back tomorrow Dan I promise" Trish laughed as the two ran out the door to find Andrew waiting outside.

"Perfect! Let's roll!" He grinned as he helped the girls into the car who excitedly shrieked as he took off in a rapid speed towards the airport.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Alright let's do this" Austin said to his crew as he downed another drink and grabbed his guitar. He dipped his hat to the screaming crowd and little did he know the soon to be love of his life was on her way. "I hope ya'll are ready to party" he let out a gravelly chuckle.

_"Don't ask me 'bout tomorrow Or tell me about my past..."_

**XXXXXXXX**

The girls arrived at the venue and were met by a stage hand.

"Hi, are you Ally?" She smiled and took their bags.

"Uh Yeah... yeah that's me" Ally replied uncertainly as if rethinking this entire decision.

"You guys can come with me, Mr. Moon has been expecting you"

They could hear Austin's voice in the distance and the loud bass that caused a shake through the whole stadium.

_"Don't ask too many questions You don't want answers too..."_

They arrived at the side of the stage and then she saw him. There he stood, his black flat brimmed hat rested on his dirty blonde hair, the sweat was dripping down his face and the way he gripped his guitar did things to her that she couldn't even explain.

_"I ain't lyin' I don't lie Without an alibi..."_

Austin looked over his shoulder and saw her standing there with a huge smile on her face and he couldn't help but laugh at how adorable this girl was. He ran over to her a gave her a huge hug, nearly knocking her over due to his slightly drunken state.

"Hey... I have a surprise for you" he chuckled as he rested a hand on the side of her face.

"What?" Ally laughed as he grabbed her hand.

"Come on" he began to pull her onto the stage by her hand.

"No, no, no... Austin this isn't funny" she laughed nervously as she pulled herself back behind the curtain.

"Come here, come here" he said as he cradled her head in his hand and brought his mouth by her ear. "Trust me" he grinned as he backed up moving to the centre of the stage, picking up his guitar and starting to play.

"_Tell me something girl... are you happy in this modern world.."_

Ally could feel her breath hitch as she contemplated her next move. He seemed to really believe in her and she would kick herself for the rest of her life if she didn't take this opportunity to live her life long dream. So she did what she always did, she took a deep breath and ran up to the microphone and sang like her life depended on it.

_"Tell me something boy... aren't you tired tryna fill that void..." _

Austin turned around and smiled at her with the biggest smile that has ever graced his face as he began to sing with her.

"_In the shallow, shallow... in the shallow shallow shallow... we're far from the shallow now" _

They both stopped and smiled as the whole crowd erupted with cheers wondering who the talented girl was singing alongside the troubled musician.

"Thank you" he whispered gently in her ear and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

**XXXXXXX**

Austin kept a firm grip on Ally's hand as he dragged her through the large crowd. Everyone patted him on the back after one of his best shows in over a year. All of a sudden, his hand slipped away from hers and she could feel herself drifting into the large crowd and she started feeling suffocated.

"Austin!" She called out, praying he would hear her and sure enough she saw his hand reach out to her and he tucked her securely under his arm.

"I got you" he whispered as he rubbed her arm and they finally got to his bus when Dez grabbed his arm and patted him on the back.

"That was a good show man" he smiled genuinely.

"Thanks man" Austin rested his hand on his and smiled wholeheartedly.

**XXXXXXXX**

The hours went on and soon enough Austin and Ally were stumbling in the door of his hotel room.

"Hold on" he laughed as he took the key out of his pocket and struggled to put it in the door resulting in the two of them to burst out laughing and making him fall in the door, gripping the door handle tightly. "There we go"

He turned to her as she giggled lightly and pressed his lips firmly against hers. It wasn't what she had expected their first kiss to be like but somehow it was still perfect. He tasted like stale beer and gin but somehow that enticed her and she couldn't figure out why.

"Hold on... hold on, just one second.. I'll be right back" Ally giggled as she made her way to the bathroom to freshen up. He slurred something incoherent as he plopped down on the couch, feeling his eyes droop.

After a quick shave of _everywhere, _Ally returned from the bathroom with an excited smile on her face which soon turned into a frown as she saw the star asleep on the couch.

"Austin?" She whispered gently as she brushed the hat off his head and sighed as he didn't even stir, she was surprised he was still breathing. "Shit"

Ally left the room to ask Trish for advice, which was completely useless in case you were wondering, and when she got back she saw Dez laying him down on the king-sized bed and she let out a soft chuckle as he fell limply.

"I wasn't sure what to do" she explained as he walked out of the room.

"It's ok, not many girls do. He gets like this when he's had a lot to drink, usually after a good show" he smiled lightly.

"So I'm not the first girl he's brought up here?" She asked, not really surprised given Austin's current profession and his rugged good looks.

"No. But I'll tell you one thing, you're the first girl he's ever brought on stage" he winked as he walked out of the room, leaving Ally alone and most importantly... horny but she couldn't do anything about it due to the passed out rockstar in the bed in front of her.

At some point she had fallen asleep but was awoken by gentle kisses being placed along her shoulder. She turned around and was met by Austin Moon's lips being pressed against her own and soon their clothes were being shed, she was pulled to sit on top of him and soon enough the two were where they were supposed to be and they had never felt more united.

**XXXXXXXX**

The next morning was anything but awkward and this surprised Ally as usually when she had ever slept with someone it resulted in a cringe-worthy encounter and the horrid walk-of-shame.

But this was different. She had been awoken with kisses peppering her face and was dragged out of bed to be met with a long table full of room service breakfast. Austin Moon really was something and the best thing was she was finally going to witness him sober but he was always slightly tipsy due to the heavy volumes he consumes.

"...And that's how I got that scar on my forehead" Austin had just finished telling her another story about his childhood and they were both in stitches as they told each other different stories and they were quickly learning more about each other.

Ally was sat across from him and he couldn't help but smile at her in adoration. She was wearing his white tee and nothing else, her hair was a mess and he let out a little snort every time she dropped some crumbs down her shirt, resulting in her giving him a gently slap. In his eyes, she was perfect and he was positive he would'nt meet someone more amazing than her.

"So where's your dad now?" She asked as he finished another story in the adventures of Austin and Mike collection.

"He.. uh.. he died a few years ago" he looked down at their joined hands.

"I'm sorry" she rubbed her thumb across the faded cross tattoo that stained his forefinger.

"It's fine... He's actually buried in this cool ranch about a half hour from here"

"Well why don't we go there? We got time"

He smiled at her with the most genuine smile she had ever seen in her life.

"Yeah... yeah we do, baby. Lots of it."

**XXXXXXXXX**

When they arrived at the ranch, that was officially the first time that Ally has ever seen Austin cry and to say it broke her heart would be an understatement.

Austin had ridden his motorcycle there and with Ally on the back he didn't think that life would be able to get much better. They spent the journey touching and kissing and he could spend the rest of his life in her arms.

When they got there Austin's body filled with anger as he looked out and saw nothing but windmills in the short distance. He walked the whole perimeter to find his father's grave and there was nothing there.

"Austin?" Ally called out from her seat at the motorcycle. "Everything ok?"

**XXXXXXX**

Austin barged through the door with Ally hot on his tails and once he came face to face with his brother, he clocked him in the jaw.

"You sold Dad's ranch?! For a fucking wind farm?!" He yelled as Dez picked himself up off the floor. "What about Dad's grave?!"

"Oh my god, Austin! Grow up! His body blew away years ago in a fucking storm!" Dez exclaimed pushing his younger brother back. "He was a piece of shit anyway! He only ever kept you around to be his little fucking drinking buddy" he stood right in Austin's face and Austin looked him dead in the eyes.

"That's not tru-"

"Cut the shit Austin! I can't do this any-. You know what? I quit" Dez muttered as he walked away and Austin knew that he was being serious this time.

Austin felt a tear run down his face in frustration and he had never felt more alone in his entire life. That was until he felt two petite arms wrap around his waist and softly kiss his shoulder, whispering reassuring words in his ear and he felt that as long as he had her by his side they would be ok.


	4. Chapter3

The next few weeks Austin and Ally spent together were easily the best damn weeks of their lives. Austin decided that he was in love with her a day after he met her and while some may think that there is no possible way you could fall in love with someone that quick, well they obviously didn't know Austin Moon was full of surprises.

He asked her if she wanted to come on tour with him soon after their meeting and she finally realised what true happiness felt like. She was going to get to travel the world with the guy she loves by her side, doing what she loves. Ally had been playing the piano and singing alongside him for the last two weeks and today Austin decided that he wanted her to sing some of her own music that he knows she has been working on for weeks.

"No Aus, I can't" she said as she looked down at her folded hands. "It was fine being up there with you but I'm not made to be singing up there on my own"

"Hey, look at me" he lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eyes. "You knew sooner or later I was gonna have you up there singing your own stuff. Don't think I haven't heard you singing these unfamiliar melodies when I'm '_asleep'_" he laughed as she shoved his shoulder.

"What if they hate me?" She said in such a quiet voice, he found it hard to hear her.

"Then fuck 'em" he whispered in her ear, getting a loud laugh out of her, a sound that was quickly becoming Austin's favourite.

"Ok... I'll do it" she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in.

"That's my girl!" He said as he gave her a firm kiss and downed the last few gulps of his drink.

Austin picked up his signature hat and grabbed his guitar and turned around to the petite girl and said, for the first time, in the softest voice possible...

"I love you" he smiled cheekily and backed onto the stage leaving the brunette with her mouth hanging open.

And for the first time in a long time... he meant it.

**XXXXXXX**

"That was amazing!" Ally exclaimed as Austin picked her up and spun her around.

"I told you they'd love you" he said placing her back on the ground and pulling her in for a passionate kiss, earning a soft whimper from her. "And you looked sexy doing it too"

"Bus. Now." She giggled as she kissed him once again and he pulled her by her hand through the large crowd but Ally was pulled back when a bald, African-American man stopped her.

"Hi Ally, I'm Jimmy" the man smiled as he stuck out his hand, "I'm the owner of Starr records, I happen to be extremely interested in maybe giving you a shot at our record company"

"Oh my god, really?! Like signing me?!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"If you'd be interested, yes" he laughed. "I'd love to arrange a meeting with you"

"That would be great but I.. uh.. I have to talk to Austin"

"Here's my card. Give me a call" he smiled as he walked away from Ally who gave out a little squeal of excitement as she ran to the bus to tell Austin her great news.

**XXXXXXX**

"...Then he said that he would be interested in signing me!" Ally finished telling Austin her story and she waited paitiently for his response, which she knew was going to be slow due to the large volume of alcohol that he had just consumed. "What do you think?"

Austin just looked at her and stood up and began walking towards their bedroom, falling over on his way there, earning some concerned looks from other stage members.

"He's ok... he's just had a lot to drink" she smiled at them as she got up to follow him. "Austin? Would you talk to me I think this would be a great opportunity for me"

He just carried on ignoring her, smirking to himself as he knew it drove her crazy.

"Austi-" she was cut off by a cupcake being shoved against her face, resulting in icing being smeared across her nose. "What the fuck?" She whispered, mainly saying it to herself.

Austin leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers and whispered, "I think it's a great opportunity"

Ally rolled her eyes and laughed as she pushed him back onto the bed behind him.

"That's how you wanna play huh?" She smirked as she shut and locked the door behind her, jumping into bed with the man who she was slowly falling more and more in love with.

**XXXXXXXX**

It was Ally's first ever day of recording and she was getting frustrated with herself as she felt like she kept messing up.

"Ok Ally we'll go on the second beat" Jimmy said for what felt like the hundredth time but once again, just like the past seven times, Ally either went to early or too late.

"I'm sorry! I'm just struggling to count it, I don't know why" she ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.

Austin had been sitting on the couch, sipping his only drink of the day, when he couldn't take it anymore and he knew the perfect solution to helping the beautiful woman.

"Can I just step in there for a sec? I think I have a solution to this problem" he said to Jimmy as he watch his girlfriend pace back and forth in the recording booth.

"Please" Jimmy pleaded, clearly getting tired of Ally already.

When Austin walked into the booth, Ally's eyes softened immediately and she threw herself into his arms.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong Aus" she said quietly into his chest.

"I think I know, you always play the piano with this song and you're struggling to get the beat without playing it yourself" he explained as she nodded. "So what I'm gonna do is I'm gonna get a piano in here pronto, alright?"

"You'd do that for me?" She smiled lightly up at him.

"I'd do anything for you, baby" he ran a hand through her hair. "You look gorgeous by the way"

"I love you" Ally said as she reached up to place a light kiss on the rockstar's lips.

"I love you too" he whispered as he kissed her again with every ounce of passion in his body.

Soon enough the two musicians were sitting at a piano while Ally sang with everything she got.

_"I'm alone in my house... I'm out on the town... I'm at the bottom of the bottle... I'm there knocking them down..." _

Austin simply sat beside her and just watched in amazement. He had never had an easy time in this business but having her by his side made everything so normal and natural. She was the breath of fresh air he needed to stay alive.

"..._Look what I found.."_

When she finished the song, everyone outside the booth erupted in applause and Ally simply turned around and placed a kiss on her boyfriend's lips.

"Thank you" she whispered, leaning her forehead against his.

"I love you" he whispered back, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"I love you more"

"Not possible"

**XXXXXXXX**

The next month or so were even better than the following weeks. They spent every second together and it was usually spent singing or making love and that was enough for them.

Austin finally felt someone actually got him and doesn't think he'll ever be able to love someone the same way again. He had reduced his daily drinking massively since he met her but as Jimmy weened himself more and more into their lives he became nervous as perhaps this man was going to change everything about his beautiful Ally.

"The people are loving you, Ally" Jimmy said excitedly as they sat in Austin's tour bus. "But I'm thinking we need something more, like I'm thinking more songs, perhaps an album and maybe we could dye your hair, I'm thinking either blonde or red"

Ally was taken back by all of this sudden change but she didn't want to protest as she was afraid all of her desperate dreams would come tumbling down around her.

"Um... yeah... sure, whatever you think is best" she smiled as she felt Austin pull at the ends of her hair causing her to turn around and be surprised with soft lips being pressed against hers. She let out a soft squeal of surprised followed by Austin's favourite sound, her giggle. "What was that for?"

"Just love you, that's all" he smirked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're up to something..."

"Maybe I am..."

"Tell me"

"Mmmm... nah" he laughed at himself while Ally continued to glare at him. "I just want to get you home that's all"

"Why would you want to get me home? Then you wouldn't get to spend every second of the day with me. Oh my god, what will you ever do?" She said sarcastically as she laughed at her sorry attempt of a joke.

"Oh I obviously wasn't clear enough for you. When I said home, I meant my home, as in your home, as in _our_ home" he smirked waiting for her response.

"Does this me-"

"Ally Dawson, will you move in with me?"

"Yes! Yes!" She jumped onto his lap, kissing him passionately.

"I hope you like the house"

"I don't care where we live... my home is right _here_" she whispered in his ear as she placed her hand over his heart.

**XXXXXXXX**

They moved everything into Austin's lake side mansion the following week and everything was perfect. Ally was finally in the perfect place in her life and it never felt so good. Austin didn't seem to care about the size or style of the house, he just cared about waking up to her every morning.

Ally didn't think their home could get any better until Austin came home with a fluffy, caramel coloured puppy in his arms.

"Oh he's so cuteee" she cooed as he licked her face. "What are we gonna call him?"

"Up to you" Austin smiled admiringly.

"I think he looks like a Charlie"

"Charlie Moon, welcome to the family"

Austin was in absolute awe of how his life was turning out. His little family was growing and he couldn't have been happier.

"Come with me to Memphis" he said as he grabbed her hand and massaged her fingers with his own.

"Jimmy wants to keep me here. He says that because they rushed out the single, they want me to finish the album. So I need to work on that" she looked down at their intertwined hands, feeling guilty.

"Listen to what you just said... people want to hear what _you _have to say. Not Jimmy or the tabloids or even me... _you_"

"I-I can't" she whispered as he dropped her hand and rubbed his face with his hands roughly.

"Just... just don't let them change you, Lee"


	5. Chapter4

The weeks went on and day by day Ally was slowly changing before Austin's eyes. Not personality wise because she was the purest woman that Austin knew and in his eyes she could do no wrong.

But Jimmy changed her. He decided that the brown hair was too basic and her regular casual jeans and dresses simply weren't enough. So he dyed her hair a ginger red colour, put her in the tightest dresses and bodysuits and even took away her last name. She was now simply 'ALLY'.

Austin's leg shook as he bounced it up and down taking a shakey sip of his drink, waiting for Ally to come out of the bathroom in the overpriced penthouse suite that Jimmy demanded they needed. Jimmy sat across from Austin on his smartphone and Austin couldn't help but stare at him. He had a smug aura and knew that he was breaking Austin apart because this wasn't Ally.

Soon enough the newly fire haired beauty arose from the bathroom dressed in a simple black gown that had a teasingly slender slit that ran from her thigh to the floor. It was simple. It was her. Austin's breath hitched in his throat and while he knew it was her it's didn't look like her.

"What do you think baby?" She asked him innocently. Although before Austin could answer jimmy cut him off as his mouth opened.

"You look hot!" He exclaimed as he picked imaginary lint off your dress. "Although I feel like the red should be brighter on her hair. What do you think?"

"I think she looks perfect the way she is" Austin said huskily as he reached out to wrap an arm around her waist and gaze at her affectionally. "Hi" he whispered against her lips.

"Hi" she said back as she softly pressed her lips against his.

"Want to go outside?" He threw his head in the direction of the balcony. She nodded her head and grabbed his hand.

They walked outside onto the wide terrace and Austin wrapped his arms around Ally from behind as they looked out over the bustling city as the cars raced below them. Across the way a massive billboard with Ally's face on it and in big bold letters read the word 'ALLY'.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Austin finally spoke up after a minute of silence as he kissed the back of her head.

"What do you mean?" She said as she rubbed the arms that were wrapped around her so tightly, afraid to let her go.

"This whole thing. It's a lot. I just don't want you to regret doing this down the line and not being you"

"Baby... I want this. I'm finally getting that shot that I deserve- that you always said I deserved"

"You deserve all of this... Just make sure that you aren't being forced to do this stuff. I know how these fuckers work"

Ally twisted in his arms to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him passionately.

"I'm still me" she whispered against his lips as he gave her a little smile.

She twisted back around and sighed contently as the couple stared at the obnoxiously big billboard.

"Your nose looks big in that"

Ally burst out laughing as she wrapped her arms around the man who she loves. And in that moment she realised that this is where she wants to be and she would never be able to leave. And that's what scared her the most.

**XXXXXXX**

Soon enough Ally was making appearances on talk shows and doing press conferences and Austin felt like the only time he got to see her was when they were lying in bed late at night and even sometimes that wasn't enough. Sometimes she would come home late from the studio and plop on the bed with a heavy sigh as she gave her boyfriend a soft peck on the cheek as he passed out from the two bottles of gin that he previously consumed.

One night Austin decided that he was gonna have a few drinks at a bar downtown and this turned into him stumbling home but little did he know he was going to wrong way. However the space around him felt extremely familiar.

One thing led to another and Austin was awoken by a gentle kick as he felt gravelly leaves scratch his face.

"Come on Aus, get up"

He slowly opened his eyes and was met with the eyes of his driver Andrew.

"It's been a long time since I did this" he laughed as he gave him a hand to help him up.

The two men walked back to Andrews suburban house where he lived with his wife and two children. Austin sat on their patio as he waited for Andrew to return with a coffee.

"Thanks man" he said greatfully as he took the cup from his hands and took a gentle sip.

"You gotta stop this dude" Andrew said as he placed a hand on Austin's shaking shoulder.

"I know I know" he sighed. "It's fucking hard" he laughed tiredly.

"Hey why don't you have a lie down in Shawn's room?"

Austin nodded and made his way to the bedroom where he plopped himself down on the bottom bunk bed and let out a heavy sigh and placed his hat on his face to shield the light.

Austin was once again woken up with a kick but this time it wasn't as gentle. He took the hat from his face and was met with an angry Ally standing above him with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. She was dressed in a skin tight red dress and black combat boots and Austin wanted nothing more than to pull her into bed and feel her soft skin beneath his rough hands.

"Hey baby-" he started but was soon cut off by the beauty.

"Don't you baby me" she scowled. "I was awake all fucking night for you to come home and then I get a call from Andrew saying that you collapse in a fucking ditch! Do you know how scared I was? Do you know how fucking dangerous that was? Anything could have happened to you Austin! Anything!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he reached out for her hand only for her to yank it away and sit down on the chair opposite of him and placed her head in her hands.

He walked over and bend down in front of her, pulling the hands from her face. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips and sighed.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too but Austin..." she sighed "you have to give me a break here"

"One more chance. I promise this isn't going to happen again" he started placing small kisses down her neck.

"Don't make me regret this Austin" she said as she kissed him passionately for the first time in what felt like a year.

"I love you"

"I love you more"

"Not possible"

**XXXXX**

Austin and Ally sat down at the dinner table with Andrew and his family and he couldn't help but smile at how Ally's eyes lit up as she talked about marriage and babies with Kate, Andrew's wife. She laughed at how she joked about her children and ally subconsciously reached over and placed her hand on Austin's as she giggled.

Austin smirked and stood up from his seat and walked out of the room before giving Andrew a look encouraging him to follow him.

"I have a plan" Austin whispered excitedly. "Do you have a ring or anything?"

"No there's surely something we can figure something out" Andrew said as he searched the drawers in his hallway.

"Wait wait I've got an idea" he laughed as he pulled one of the steel guitar strings from a guitar hung in the hallway. The two men laughed as he moulded the string to form a ring.

The two boys ran back into the room laughing and their significant others were reluctantly pulled from their conversation and they looked at the boys.

"What are you two up to?" Ally looked at Austin suspiciously. Austin laughed and walked up to her and cupped her face and pressed a firm kiss upon her lips.

He slowly kneeled down on one knee in front of her and grabbed her hand and she gasped and placed a hand over her mouth as tears welled in her eyes.

"Ally Dawson, Will you marry me?"

"Oh my god yes! Yes!" She exclaimed as she threw herself into his arms and kissed him so much he thought his lips might fall off.

The way he proposed told Ally even more about Austin Moon's character than she already knew. Everything about him, even his proposal, was spontaneous and it was simply him. She couldn't explain why everything Austin did excited her. Perhaps it was the constant surprises throughout their relationship and perhaps sometimes theses moments made her unsure about their relationship. But god damn has she ever been more sure of anything in her entire life.

**XXXXXX**

"I know daddy, I can't wait to see you too" Ally laughed while she talked to her father on the phone. "Yes your future son-in-law is very excited to see you too" she smiled bashfully at the blonde rockstar who leaned against the doorway with a drink in his hand. He had only had one today because he didn't need it, her love was numbing enough.

"Ok bye bye, love you!"

He smirked at her as he walked up to wrap his arms around her and she sighed contently.

"Can I make love to my fiancé now?"

"Who ever said you had to ask?" She whispered seductively in his ear, gently biting his earlobe.

"Ok that's it!" He laughed loudly as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He gave her a firm slap on the backside and soon enough they were laughing all the way to the bedroom.

In each other's arms.

Where they belong.


End file.
